


Move In Day

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers move back, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Childhood Trauma, Clint and Wanda too, Everyone Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, No trust, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve is kind of a dick, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Ultron Mentioned, original ai character - Freeform, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The cheers about the Rogue Avengers could not match the cold reception from the man they would live with. The jeering from Tony E. Stark was so present that they were sure it felt like Siberia
Series: Enass-AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 29





	Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> This started the Now You Know. The writing changed a little bit from this to that. This also starts off more plot-driven stuff. I have some ideas about original villains and stuff because I am a nerd like that. I may bring in characters that are apart of the Universe just not in the movie Universe, so it is going to get weird. 
> 
> Like always, if you are confused about what is going on please do read the first story of this AU, most of Tony's traumas and issues are described in the story. Nicknames and stuff he has like Bucky Bear is also talked heavily in there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Move-in day for Tony consisted of splitting up his garden, boarding up all small closets, putting his hand signature on doors to allow him and FRIDAY to have access, rewire, reinstall, Setting up parameters for the roommates from Hell. The Bullet train system was coming to almost completion so at least his bots can come to him if they feel comfortable enough. He got a series of scared and nervous beeps all from but one bot. Dum-E surprisingly expressed a true form of tech hate. Not on the levels of Ultron goodness no but like he would spray them on sight.

Does warm his little extremis powered heart yep, it does.

When the Stark heir returned to the place of childhood nightmares, he took a deep breath opening the doors holding his blanket from his mother, toys, and sweater. He left Rhodes's blanket at the tower. He will switch out the blankets every time he goes back for 6 days. Looking at the foyer, the two grand staircases, the multiple hallways, and entrances, the sitting room leading to the hall with the closet he probably spent 7/10th of his child in, the man let out a shuddering sigh.

Walking up the stairs, down the hall, familiar footfalls laid out the path to his old and current room.

See he busted down the walls for a bigger room himself. Took a sludge hammer, safety goggles, and his own spite to break the walls down. He made it bigger, suitable for him. If he took over Howard’s old sitting room (the asshat had 4 in manor!) so fucking be it.

Placing his toys, blanket, and sweater on the Californian bed with all the pillows he can stuff on this thing, all the soft fleece blankets he can manage to get his hands on. Crawling to the middle he hugged the three toys to his chest closing his eyes tight.

In 3 days he will see those assholes.

**Day of Move-in** …

Walking behind the billionaire who had the air of I don’t like you, they kept a good distance from the man. Listening to what he was explaining about the home and their restrictions on where they can and can not go.

The woods are open for use, the backyard training field is open for use, the kitchen, sitting room, and their bedrooms.

Everything else has DNA readings that are not open to them at all unless FRIDAY allows it. When he is gone, FRIDAY will be too leaving **VITO** to speak with them or keep them the fuck out of his areas. No one can touch the greenhouse either. Of course, they got huffy about the greenhouse add on.

He grew plants there particularly Blossom, his 4 inches Venus Flytrap. Don’t ask, he got happy with knowing how to splice genetics of plants with his momma.

When he showed the Rouge Avengers’ floor at the far end of the manor (mansion) all their rooms are directly from each other in a row while he stayed as far as possible from all of them. He told them this. Wanda said something about him getting all the nice things like a capitalist pig.

He would cut her down. Yet he knows he would wasting all of his breath on her and taking the breathing lessons and restrictions of his anger, he swiftly left them to their own devices. They knew everything else, weapons, gear, and money would be supplied by the government. They read he would be leaving every 6 days depending on the days he wants to leave. They know not to fuck with the closets and leave his Mother's (Aunt’s) room alone but go nuts in Howard's office. He cleaned the shit out well.

As he passed the last Rouge member(?) the inventor made the mistake of meeting steel blue. For a second eyes connected and Tony moved faster down the hall. He saw the tick in the man’s mouth, he saw the wheels spinning on a verbal response to his person. No. He already is chafing being around them for so long.

Tony almost left their hallway until he heard the last person he wanted to speak with, Rogers.

“Stark… Tony… We have to talk.”

Spinning on his heels to face him after taking a reaffirming breath. When he faces the group of six, his eyes locked on the file in the blond super soldier's hands. Glaring him in the eyes he waited for Rogers to continue.

“About… this.” The blonde lifted the folder a little. “We wanted to know why to hide it. Who is this woman? Why the secrets?”

Tony's features twisted into a mixture of hate and betrayal. They did steal his main file (He made 3 files of his personal file), his life file. No, they did not steal it for leverage on him, no they stole it to think he was what? Hiding weapons? Stealing? Wheeling and dealing? Fuck these people.

Clenching his fist, he barely registered some of the others shifting into fighting stances or not he was not sure. They sure as well did not know about new additions. Unclenching his fist blew out an inaudible breath, fingers tapping on his arc reactor barely subduing the extremis glow interactions, staring them all in the eyes he glowered.

“Fine, you wanna know? Let us go to the meeting room." Stopping the others from asking questions, "Yeah, I made a meeting room.”

With that being the last thing said by the billionaire, the Rogues followed him down the hall, another hall, deeper until wood shifted to tile with metal walls. Into a meeting room. Steve quickly laid the folder down getting to one side with his team. Tony snatched up the floor lifting it, holding it close enough to his body. He pointedly kept his eyes from Barns.


End file.
